disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Magical World
'''Disney Magical World '''is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS. Originally released as '''Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life '''in Japan August 1st, 2013. It's release date for the US is April 11th, 2014 for both store bought and available for download from the Nintendo eShop Description A new game featuring dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops, collecting Disney character cards, and many other activities. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. From time to time, new DLC will be added to the game. Including characters, items, and even new locations. Gameplay and Controls Gameplay in Disney Magical World is very easy. To move your character you only need to use the direction pad. Picking things can be done via a cursor that appears on screen or by stylus. Other important buttons include: *X - to open the main menu *R - makes the character do a spiraling jump. Useful in dungeons especially. Fishing When fishing the player only needs to choose where to put their fishing lure, then wait for a bite, Whenever that happens a mark on screen will appear. The player will only need to push the A button whenever it appears in order to catch a fish. Dungeon In the dungeon the controls remain about the same. However, there is an addition of shooting powerful balls of energy at the target using the A and Y buttons, and also a powerup item when needs to be tapped on the lower screen. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey Dewey and Louie, Fairy Godmother *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Sleepy *Corey Burton - Dale, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Mad Hatter, The Doorknob, Captain Hook *Jim Cummings - Pete, Cheshire Cat, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger *Katherine Von Till - Snow White *David Odgen Stiers - Doc, Happy, Cogsworth *Jeff Bennett - Bashful, Geppetto, March Hare, White Rabbit, Mr. Smee, Lumiere *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Frank Welker - Dopey, Abu *Nick Carson - Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Matt Nolan - Prince Charming *Hynden Walch - Alice *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Kate Higgins - Aurora *Roger Craig Smith - Prince Phillip *Elsie Fisher - Marie *Travis Oates - Piglet *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Gregg Berger - Eeyore *Craig Ferguson - Owl *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Brandon Hender - Chip Potts *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Robert Costanzo - Phil *Dakota Fanning - Lilo *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Jared Butler - Captain Jack Sparrow Trivia Screenshots *Mickey Mouse and Friends DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs DMW - Snow White.jpg|Snow White *Pinocchio DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW - Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto *Fantasia DMW - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid *Cinderella DMW - Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW - Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW - Fairy God Mother.jpg|Fairy God Mother *Alice in Wonderland DMW - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW - Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW - March Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW - Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW - The Black Clover Card.jpg|Black Clover Card DMW - The Red Heart Card.jpg|Red Heart Card *Peter Pan *Sleeping Beauty *The Aristocats *Winnie the Pooh DMW Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW Owl.jpg|Owl *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin DMW Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW Genie.jpg|Genie DMW Abu.jpg|Abu *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Hercules *Lilo & Stitch DMW Stitch.jpg|Stitch *Pirates of the Caribbean DMW Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Official Art 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Pluto.png|Pluto ChipDale.png|Chip & Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 08 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio Geppetto.png|Geppetto 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.png|Piglet Tigger.png|Tigger 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery 23 DMW.jpg AIWGroupPicture.png Cafe.png 15 DMW.jpg meeting.png picture.png Swing.png pond.png 19 DMW.jpg Other Category:Main Pages Category:Games